The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Large venues, such as sports stadiums or shopping malls, often have amenities located at different places throughout the venue. For example, a football stadium may have ten different food vendors spread out throughout the stadium. A shopping mall may have five different restrooms spread out throughout the mall. Different amenities of the same type may offer different goods or services. For example, the ten different food vendors in the stadium may each serve different food.
In some cases, the attention of a visitor to the venue is focused on an occurring in the venue or task being performed in the venue separate from the enjoyment of an amenity. For example, a football fan may come to a football stadium primarily to enjoy a football game. A visitor at a mall may be focused on purchasing a specific item.
The visitor may wish to use the amenity as efficiently as possible so there is minimal distraction from the event being viewed or task being performed. For example, a football fan at a football stadium may wish to obtain his food quickly so that he does not miss an important play in the football game. Techniques for providing information to a visitor that enables the user to select and use the amenities in a venue as efficiently as possible are needed.